Exposure therapy
by Timber Hinkley
Summary: Just a collection of random events throughout Claire helping Zara get over the trauma of Jurassic World.
1. The Pool

~ i do not own jurassic world or any of the characters ~

~ this story is set a few weeks after the incident at jurassic world ~

"Hey Zara... I got you something. " Claire said sneakily as she pulled a bag out of her purse. Zara, who was sitting on the bed reading, looked up with curiosity. "What is it?" she said, leaning forward, trying to see what Claire was doing. Claire pulled out a black sequined bikini and showed it to her assistant. Zara looked confused. "Wow, I love the glitter, and I look great in black but... what's it for?" she asked, putting her book down. "What do you say to a quick trip to our private pool? We haven't been there for a swim in forever. " Zara looked hesitant. "N-no... no no no, Claire I can't get in water... no way. " she said, panicking slightly. "Sure you can. Come on Zar, just for a minute. I'll be right there and it's even inside, and warm." Claire said, trying to convince her scared assistant. Zara shook her head. "No, I'm too scared. I know I sound like a child but... I just can't do it. I'm sorry. " Claire pulled her to her feet and started unbuttoning her shirt. "What are you doing?" she asked. "What do you think? Changing your clothes." Claire replied, patting her arm. Zara just stood, allowing Claire to finish. "Ok, got the top on. You look adorable!" Claire said with a giggle. Zara just smiled nervously. "Now, go put the bottom on. " she said, handing her the other half of the bikini.

~when she got back~

"How do I look?" Zara asked nervously. Claire looked up from her phone and smiled. "So cute! Oh my gosh, I knew you'd look good in that!" Zara smiled and said "I'm still scared to swim..." Claire rubbed her back and said "I know. I'll help you, ok?" Zara nodded as Claire went to change her own clothes. A few minutes later, she returned wearing a red and black polka dot bikini. "What do you think?" Zara smiled and said "It's cute! Did you buy that today or have I just never seen it?" she asked. Claire laughed and said "I bought it today, yeah." Zara nodded and followed her friend out the door.

~ at the pool ~

Zara gulped nervously at seeing the water. Claire put a reassuring hand on the small of her back and smiled at her. The redhead stepped into the water. "Oh, it feels so good! Come on Zar, it's just the way you like it." Claire said, offering her hand. Zara took a deep breath and took the first step into the water, tightly gripping her friend's hand. She whimpered and tried to get closer to Claire. Once she was finally off the steps, and standing in the 4 feet deep water, she started to get more scared. She wrapped her arms around Claire's neck and buried her face in her chest. Claire gently splashed water onto Zara's upper back and shoulders. Zara whined and said "Can you pick me up? " Claire nodded and said "I can try, you're lighter in water after all." She lifted Zara into a secure embrace and rubbed her back, occasionally splashing water on her so she wouldn't get cold. Zara relaxed a bit with Claire holding her. Suddenly, a crow that had been flying around outside, cawed loudly, terrifying Zara. The assistant screamed and tightened her grip on Claire. "its ok sweetie, it was just a crow. Calm down. " Claire said gently. Zara started to cry and laid her head on Claire's shoulder. Zara suddenly let go of Claire, causing herself to drop into the water . In a panic, she began kicking and thrashing against Claire's attempts to pull her back up. She screamed that same deep, terrified scream as she had a few weeks ago. Claire finally lifted Zara into her arms again and held her against her chest. Zara sobbed intensely into Claire's shoulder. The olded woman carried her out of the pool and laid her in a lounge chair. She gently rubbed her chest and shushed her until she calmed down. "You ok?" she finally asked. Zara nodded and reached for Claire to hold her. Claire lifted her into her arms and said "I think that's enough swimming for tonight. Let's go to bed."

~ in the room ~

Claire tucked Zara into her bed after changing her into her pajamas. She laid beside her and rubbed her stomach. "Sorry I made you do that. I just thought that maybe it would help you recover from the trauma. " Zara smiled at her friend and said "Claire, I'm not mad. And maybe if we do that every now and then, it will start to help. But right now... I'm exhausted.." Claire smiled and pulled her close. "Sleep tight, Zar Zar." she said as she kissed her friend on the head. " Good night. " the British woman mumbled into Claire's chest. And with that, they fell asleep.

~ please review ~


	2. Not Ready For an Upgrade

A few weeks had passed and Zara was pretty comfortable with the pool. Although she still wouldn't allow Claire to be outside of grabbing distance. Claire had considered upgrading their therapeutic exercises to the next level; the ocean. She tried the pool one more time before deciding her assistant was ready. "Hey, sweetie. " Claire said as she walked into the apartment that her and Zara shared. Zara smiled and said "Hello. You're home early. Is something wrong?" Claire shook her head. "Nope, everything's fine. I just thought you might like to go for a swim?" Zara shrugged. "Ok, that sounds good." "Great. Go put on your bikini. Oh, and wear the one without sequins this time. " Zara was a bit confused but she did as she was told.

*she told her to not wear sequins because they can be mistaken for fish scales by predators in the ocean *

When Zara returned Claire beckoned her over and began coating her in sunscreen. Zara gave Claire a strange look. "What's that for?" Claire smirked and said " We won't be inside today. Now, turn around and let me get your back." Zara assumed she meant they were going to the outdoor pool, it was a nice day, after all.

After a few minutes the two headed for their new swimming spot. Claire had her own private spot on the Beach which she figured would be perfect. Zara began getting uneasy once she realized they weren't going in the direction of the pool. "Where are we going?" she asked, nervously. "You'll see." Claire replied with a wink. Zara was getting scared at this point. Just then it hit her and she stopped in her tracks. "Woah, woah, woah! Time out! Please tell me we are NOT going anywhere near the ocean!" Claire hugged Zara in attempt to calm her down. "Shh, don't yell. It's ok." Claire soothed. Zara obeyed in lowering her voice, but she was still not one bit happy. "Claire, don't you know that your private beach area is divided by nothing more than a gate from the... " Zara couldn't even say it. "The what?" Claire encouraged. "Um... the big.. swimming... thing..." Zara said as her voice broke a bit. " Come on Zar, say it. You can do it." Zara hadn't spoken of either creature that nearly took her life once since it happened. "Come on. " Claire said gently. "The um... mosasaur. " Zara squeaked out, barely even loud enough to hear. " Good job! you said it!" Claire said, kissing her friend on the head. She expected Zara to be proud of herself, but instead, she started crying. Claire pulled the younger woman close to her. "Shh, don't cry sweetie. It's alright. " Zara calmed down quickly and began protesting again. "I don't want to be anywhere near that thing!" she yelled, covering her mouth as she remembered Claire had told her not to be loud. "You don't have to pet it, Zara. She's just been fed, and she can't get through that gate. You'll be fine." Zara teared up again. "But what about the things that _can_ get through?" Claire smirked. "Like what, baby?" Zara inhaled sharply and finally answered. "Sharks." Claire giggled. "The mosa..." Zara cut her off. "Don't say it!" Claire rubbed her arm. "Ok, ok, I won't. The "big swimming thing " eats them before they get there. She loves sharks." Zara nodded, realizing that was a pretty good point. They were finally able to keep walking.

As soon as they stepped into the sand Zara felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. The smell of salt water, although soothing to some people, terrified Zara. She grabbed Claire's arm and whimpered in fear. The girls stood right behind the line where the water rolled in. Zara was nearly in tears as Claire attempted to get her to walk into the shallow water. "Wanna touch it?" Claire asked. Zara burst into tears and said "No! No I never want to feel salt water again!" Claire sighed and again held the dark haired woman until she stopped crying. Claire had learned from experience that the only way to get Zara to do anything was to make her, gently of course, but she wouldn't do it on her own. Claire let go of Zara and walked on a bit, scooping a bit of water onto her hand and carrying it back_. _"Touch it." Claire said. Zara shook her head. Claire sighed deeply and gently put a drop of the water on Zara's nose. "See? It won't hurt you. " Zara broke into hysterics again and Claire face palmed. She held her for another few minutes after "killing " the tiny droplet. "Zara, it's just water. There's nothing scary about it. It's just water with salt in it." Claire said soothingly, but with a bit of frustration. Zara wasn't having any of this. Claire suddenly lifted Zara into her arms and walked into knee deep water, then put her down. Zara stopped crying for a moment, simply out of shock. She looked down, realizing what she was standing in and Claire could see her working up a really good sob fest. "No, no , no. Don't do that. " Claire said desperately. "Hey, look, see? No problem!" Claire said as she put some water on her face and hair. Zara's breathing was becoming more and more fast and sharp, Claire knew she better do something fast or this was not going to be good. Claire bent down and picked up a random oyster shell, hoping it would get Zara's attention off of her fear. "Look at this, isn't it pretty? Come on, Zar, just look at the shell." Zara did look at it for a moment. But she was quickly distracted by a splash from the mosasaur tank. She saw the creature's huge tail come out of the water, and it looked way closer than she was comfortable with. Claire saw this too. She simply tossed the shell behind her, knowing it would no longer be useful. Zara suddenly broke into the loudest wailing Claire had ever heard. She immediately began trying to quiet her assistant. "Zara, shhhhh. Don't cry so loud, or at least do it into me so its not as loud. I don't want someone to call the cops." Zara buried her face in Claire's chest and continued her meltdown. Claire carried her assistant back to shore and put her down again. The British woman protested to no longer being held...loudly. Claire sighed and picked her up again. "Looks like I'll be carrying you home..."

When they reached their apartment Claire helped Zara back into her nightgown and laid her in bed. After changing her own clothes she laid down with her. Zara eventually cried herself to sleep as she laid against Claire. Maybe she wasn't ready for an upgrade after all.


End file.
